


Different rules

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: "It hurt me to do that, you know that, right?” Dean said.“Did it? Did it really?” Cas was fuming.





	Different rules

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 14x19

Later that night, after Jack had disappeared and Sam had gone to bed, Cas and Dean were still sitting at the kitchen table when Dean said, “It hurt me to do that, you know that, right?” as he rubbed his face and then filled up his glass with whiskey.

“Did it? Did it really?” Cas was fuming.

“He was as much my son as he was yours and Sammy’s,” Dean said and took a swig.

“Was he? Was he really?” Cas said, narrowing his eyes. “Because I don’t think you _ever_ cared about him.”

“That’s not fair,” Dean said. “He killed mom, he _killed_ her.”

“I know that, Dean, Mary was my friend and I miss her too,” Cas said, paused for a few seconds and then added on, “But can I ask you something?”

Dean poured himself another glass of whiskey. “Go ahead.”

“When Sam was soulless, you tried everything in your power to get him back, even when he attacked Bobby and hurt you among others. Why are your rules different now? Is it because Jack’s not really “your blood” or is because he’s part angel? Do you not think he should be saved?”

Dean said nothing in response.

Not waiting to hear Dean’s response or lack thereof, Cas left.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I'm not anti-Dean but lately Dean has been annoying me so this is my response.  
> Instead of locking your son up, maybe try to help him and find a way to fix him. Jack is freaking two years old.  
> Okay rant over.  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
